


"Don't Do That To My Face!"

by CatRambles



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatRambles/pseuds/CatRambles
Summary: Ever wondered how Crowley and Aziraphale switched bodies the first time?Short Drabble
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 31





	"Don't Do That To My Face!"

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Good Omens characters, tho if I did...

“Come on, we have to do this here.”

“Oh, I don’t know about this. Are you sure it’s going to work?”

“Angel,” Crowley sighed. The angel sat at the end of a dark, stiff couch. The light haired man shifted, trying to get comfortable and failing. The demon smirked, leaning against a table with a statue on top, obscured from view.

“I know,” Aziraphale said with a sideways glance at the now slowly approaching Crowley. “I just…”

“I know.” Crowley answered, reaching Aziraphale's side. Crowley stood there, his shaded eyes looking at the plaid bow tie in front of him.

Aziraphale shifted his eyes, seeing how Crowley’s legs were almost touching his knees. Looking straight ahead, he asked, “I, um, how do you suppose we do this?”

Crowley raised his eyes to blue ones. “The old fashion way?”

“I see,” Azeraphale gulped, still not able to meet Crowley’s eyes for more than a flash.

Crowley’s smirk grew into a full smile. “I’ll make it quick.”

The lighter haired man scoffed. Finally, after a pointed cough and raised eyebrows, Aziraphale rose to his feet, opposite the demon.

Crowley drew closer, pulling the angel’s chin up, catching each other’s gaze. Aziraphale jerked his head back just as Crowley leaned in. Crowley’s smile started to falter, and then froze as Azeraphale’s hand came into view and carefully took off the demon’s glasses, revealing him.

As Aziraphale placed them promptly in his breast pocket, a laugh escaped through Crowley’s parted lips, matching the crinkle of Aziraphale’s eyes. Which then grew wide as a warm, tanned hand grabbed the side of his face, drawing him nearer. The pale cheek underneath turned warm and a lovely shade of pink as Crowley’s thumb brushed the bottom lip, pulling it open. A warm, hesitant breath rolled over said thumb.

“Just breathe,” Crowley said.

And as the angel took his next breath, the demon's lips covered his, pulling them open and exhaling into him. Azeraphales eyes widened as yellow eyes closed. He felt so full, a heat rolling through him, filling the spaces in between. The angel felt touched in places he didn’t know existed. It felt so foreign, yet utterly familiar. He briefly wondered if this is what it is like to feel human.

Overwhelmed, Aziraphale let his eyelids fall and exhaled shakedly through parted lips. As a result, he felt steady again, yet tingly.

Their lips closed, overlapping for a moment until both pulled away.

Aziraphale reflexively clenched his hand, feeling flesh underneath, and heard a small and familiar, “Oh,” escape through his-but-not-his lips.

Both angel and demon opened their eyes and saw themselves.

“Oh, I’ve always wondered what your blushes felt like, but this,” Crowley stated as he held his-but-not-his cheeks between pale hands, “this is marvelous!”

“Crowley, please!” Azeraphale stated, feeling cheeks start to darken and heat.

“Oi!” Crowley stated with offense, “Don’t do that to my face!”

Aziraphale, looking down on himself and seeing his best friend looking up, practiced his favorite smirk.

“Shall we?”


End file.
